The Noble Apothecary
by Shedding fluff
Summary: Miku adalah seorang sosok misterius yang dikenal sebagai seorang herbalis yang ternama, cakap di bidang medis, partner handal dokter dan penyembuh, serta ahli alkimia. Namun, siapa yang menyangka apa pekerjaan yang diam-diam dia lakukan di balik identitasnya itu. Warning: OOC. 17thCenturyAU. Dark Miku. Original Side Characters. On hold.


Catatan : Penulis tidak memiliki satupun karakter Vocaloid dalam cerita ini. Banyak di antara nama yang digunakan (OC maupun bukan) juga merupakan tokoh sejarah. Penulis juga tidak memiliki foto yang digunakan sebagai kover cerita ini.

Terakhir, penulis tidak pernah mengunjungi Paris dan tidak bisa berbahasa Perancis.

.

...

Judul: The Noble Apothecary

Rating: T

Genre: misteri, kriminal

...

.

 **Chapter 1**

Wangi lembab udara malam terbawa masuk bersama desak gaun dan setelan rapi pengunjung yang berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung yang sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan pada minggu ini. Hujan yang menghujam rue Guénégaud* dengan jutaan tetes air yang dingin menggigit dan tersapu oleh angin kencang yang seperti hendak membobol kaca jendela-jendela tinggi bangunan tersebut, mengeluarkan suara berderit yang terdengar samar di belakang dengungan bisik dan riuh percakapan kerumunan pengunjung. Banyak orang yang mungkin enggan keluar rumah dan menjauh dari kenyamanan bersantai di depan perapian di saat cuaca yang tak bersahabat seperti malam ini, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga dengan secangkir coklat panas atau teh dengan kayu manis dan jahe terdengar lebih bersahabat daripada menembus badai dan menggigil dengan lapisan-lapisan kain yang menjadi basah dan dingin. Namun, tidak demikian dengan orang-orang yang mencintai seni peran dan keindahan teatrikal. Mereka, dengan terbungkus kehangatan _cape_ bulu dan beludru di dalam kereta kuda, menyusuri jalan menuju Théâtre de Guénégaud yang sudah mulai berjejal keramaian.

Hari ini, tepat delapan tahun setelah peresmian teater tersebut—dari Salle de la Bouteille menjadi teater yang mereka kunjungi saat ini—sebuah drama fenomenal akan ditampilkan. _La Devineresse._ _Atau_ _"Sang Peramal"._ Drama teatrikal yang diantisipasi penampilannya, sebuah karya dari Thomas Corneille dan partnernya, jurnalis ternama dari _Mercure Galant*,_ Jean Donneau de Vise. Sejak rumor simpang siur mengenai karya Corneille yang terbaru setelah karyanya sebelumnya, opera _Psyché,_ sebuah _tragédie lyrique*_ mempesona ditampilkan tahun lalu, khalayak pecinta teater dan opera telah menanti-nanti kehadiran hari ini.

Seorang wanita muda yang juga berkunjung untuk menghadiri teater terlihat mencolok dan berbeda; rambut hitamnya yang menjuntai panjang dan diikat di kedua sisi kepalanya, terlihat begitu kontras dan sangat tidak biasa dibandingkan dengan pengunjung wanita lain yang pada umumnya ditata dengan ikal-ikal _coiffure*_ yang berpilin-pilin dan tertutup _headscarf_. Warna iris matanya merah jernih, memancarkan kilau kecerdasan dan sesuatu yang misterius. Tangan kirinya menyangga _manteau*_ gaun biru safir yang dikenakannya seraya berjalan dengan langkah kecil yang anggun, berbaur dengan para pengunjung lain dan memasuki teater, sesekali menyapa beberapa pengunjung yang mengenalnya.

Pengunjung melalui sebuah koridor berlapiskan karpet-karpet marun oriental yang memberikan suasana hangat. Di sepanjang koridor tersebut, terlihat barisan lukisan dari pertunjukan terdahulu yang terpampang di dinding, menandai perjalanan teater itu selama bertahun-tahun, dinaungi cahaya lilin-lilin yang ditopang batang-batang perak _candelabra_ yang tinggi dan dihiasi buket mawar putih, _calla lily_ dan daun lemon, bertengger rapi di setiap tikungan. Hingga setelah melalui tangga melingkar, pengunjung tiba di aula besar tempat drama akan ditampilkan. Atap aula tersebut berupa kubah, dihiasi dengan ribuan pahatan dan lukisan, menggambarkan kemegahan bangunan tersebut. Dibawah lengkung kubah, sang wanita tersebut menempatkan diri di kursi balkon, memilih tempat yang cukup dekat dengan panggung untuk dapat melihat pertunjukan dengan jelas.

Semua perhatian kini tertuju pada panggung besar yang kini lapis-lapis tirai biru berhias helai-helai keemasan tengah diangkat, pertanda akan dimulainya drama. Dengan dibawakan bersama iringan menggema orkestra, seorang aktor yang memerankan tokoh peramal Madame Jobin—'Ah! Betapa tidak pantas! Seorang _aktor_ memerankan tokoh wanita!' begitulah wanita ganjil itu berseru di dalam benaknya sambil tersenyum, merasa tertarik dan penasaran—membuka pertunjukan dengan adegan dramatis, dagu terangkat dan senyum sombong menghiasi wajahnya.

Betapa opera ini menampilkan epos yang sederhana. Namun, cerita yang dibawakannya penuh dengan ironi. Sang tokoh perempuan yang terobsesi dengan sihir, sang " _devineresse_ " Madame Jobin, dan sang kekasih wanita tersebut. Seluruh pengunjung yang hadir tidak bisa menghentikan tawa mereka dalam hati, apalagi saat Madame Jobin memberikan ramuan sihir pada sang wanita untuk menggagalkan pernikahannya dengan kekasihnya. Sang wanita ganjil itu juga menonton dengan wajah terhibur. Hatinya sejalan dengan pikiran yang terbersit di benak seluruh pengunjung yang sedang menonton pertunjukan tersebut, tidak sedikit yang tergoda untuk berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dengan suara yang lirih dan bersahutan.

" _Ah, ironi..."_

Hanya saja sayangnya, ada yang tidak diketahui para pengunjung dari "ironi" itu. Tentu saja hal tersebut adalah fakta bahwa sang wanita yang ganjil dan saat ini ada di tengah-tengah mereka adalah, bisa dibilang, salah satu komponen dibalik "ironi" yang mereka tahu. Senang dengan rahasia kecil yang ia simpan, sang wanita tertawa kecil di balik kipas yang ia bawa.

Benar. Para pengunjung langsung dapat mengasosiasikan sang _devineresse_ , tokoh Madame Jobin , dengan sosok kriminal yang kini tengah muncul di berita, Catherine Montvoisin née Deshayes, ditangkap kurang lebih delapan bulan yang lalu karena kasus meracun dengan kedok sihir dan guna-guna. _L'affaire des poisons_ *, begitulah kalangan elit yang gemar bergosip dengan sepakat menyebut kasus Montvoisin dan kasus-kasus yang serupa dewasa ini. Sayang sekali, Gabriel Nicolas de La Reynie, _lieutenant general de police_ saat itu, yang menggunakan pengaruh dan kekuasaannya di teater-teater Paris dan koneksinya dengan Donneau de Vise untuk menginisiasi drama ini tidak berhasil untuk membawa kebenaran seutuhnya ke permukaan.

Sang wanita ganjil itu, Miku, memberi sedikit tepukan bangga terhadap egonya. Di bawah identitas Comtesse de Gramont, sang herbalis dan ahli alkimia yang banyak berperan di bidang medis, ia tidak meninggalkan jejak dalam aksinya. Bersih tanpa timbul satupun kecurigaan terhadapnya.

Catherine Montvoisin memiliki banyak pelanggan wanita bangsawan yang entah menginginkan orang lain jatuh cinta pada mereka, atau menginginkan wanita lain untuk meninggal sehingga mereka bisa menikahi kekasih wanita tersebut, atau bahkan ingin pasangan mereka yang meninggal sehingga bisa menikahi orang lain.

Setelah pada suatu saat secara tidak sengaja membeli ramuan dari salah seorang pelayan Miku, secara gelap tentu saja, ia secara rutin membeli pasokan ramuan-ramuan hasil eksperimen Miku. Miku tentu saja heran dengan pembelian besar-besaran yang tiba-tiba dilakukan oleh seseorang ini tetapi tidak mengorek lebih jauh, berharap akan menemui hal yang menarik nantinya. Dan benar saja, dalam beberapa waktu sejak Montvoisin menjadi "pelanggan tetap" Miku, ia ditangkap karena memberikan ramuan _aphrodisiac_ atau racun pada pelanggannya, mengklaim bahwa seluruhnya adalah "sihir".

Apakah mereka pikir Montvoisin bisa meracik seluruh bahan itu sendiri? Ramuan yang kompleks? Racun yang poten dan tidak meninggalkan bekas, korban meninggal selayaknya kematian biasa?

Tentu tidak.

Merasa senang, Miku tersenyum kecil dan dengan anggun melenggang keluar dari bangunan itu seusai pertunjukan. " _My lady_..." Sambutan pelayannya yang telah menunggu di luar gedung dibalasnya dengan riang. "François, mari kita pulang. Aku sudah melihat cukup banyak hal yang menyenangkan untuk hari ini."

Miku kembali ke kediamannya dengan perasaan puas. Hari ini adalah hari yang menghibur baginya. "Pekerjaan sampingan" yang ia lakukan memang tak henti-hentinya membawa cerita yang baru dan menarik dalam kehidupannya.

Ah, ia tak sabar lagi menanti apa saja yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Karena pelanggan bisnis rahasianya tidak hanya Montvoisin, tentu saja.

-tbc-

Glosarium:

*rue Guénégaud : jalan kecil di antara Saint-Germain Boulevard dan sungai Seine, ada di sebuah distrik yang bernama La Monnaie, Paris.

 _*Mercure Galant_ : majalah di Perancis, ada sejak abad ke-17 (tahun 1672)

 _*Tragédie lyrique_ : sebuah genre opera Perancis, merupakan tragedi musikal.

 _*Coiffure_ : tatanan rambut

 _*Manteau_ : Bagian/lapisan dari gaun yang dipakai di luar _petticoat_

A/N: Terimakasih telah berkunjung ke halaman ini. Untuk perbaikan dan terutama jika pembaca memiliki pendapat atau menemukan kesalahan yang perlu dikoreksi, pembaca bisa meninggalkan kritik dan saran di kotak _review_ :)

Semoga penulis termotivasi dan seri ini berlanjut.


End file.
